Goddamn it, Must life be so difficult!
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Chilled,Minx,Pewdie,Marzia,Cryaotic, Krism, and Ken have all been turned into chibi's and are sent to the Hetalia world! Worst yet, they seem to start acting like children too. This was mostly written from boredom, don't expect frequent updates.
1. Chapter 1

**I need to stop this. I'm writing too much.**

It was a day like any other. The sun shined brightly in the sky, with few clouds. The air was nice and warm, and accompanied by a light breeze. The air smelled of fresh rain, and everyone seemed to have a their face.

But for our small gaggle of YouTubers, this day was going wrong. In an apartment in England, sat seven people, all in a perfect circle. Some conversations have started up at some points, only to die and left to rot. These YouTubers were TheRpgMinx, Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, CinnamonToastKen, Krismpro,Cutie-pie Marzia, and Chilled Chaos. All of them had a bored look upon their faces, as they could not agree on which game to play for their collab.

Both Minx and Krism wanted to play '_Trouble in Terrorist Town'_, but Pewds were sick of that game. Pewds wanted to play _'Grand Theft Auto 5', _but Krism found that game stupid. Chilled was keen on playing _'Murder', _but Marzia thought the game was too violent. Marzia wanted to play _'Battle Box Theater', _but Ken wanted to play something else for a change. Ken wanted to play '_Prop Hunt', _but Pewds and Chilled were both getting sick of that game.  
>Cry actually didn't mind what game they played actually, he just wanted to play with his friends.<p>

So here they were, in their little circle pondering what game to play. When someone started to suggest a game, someone else may have backed them up, but then someone would disagree, causing square one to come back around. Finally, after sitting for a couple more minutes, Cry stood up, his mask having a frustrated expression.  
>"I'm tired of sitting around, I'll be back." He said, his voice sounding frustrated.<p>

"Tell me if you see Martha, that bitch watermelon owes me money." Chilled joked lightly, earning chuckles around the circle.

"Yeah, I got you." Came Cry's response. Although the tone was annoyed, the small smile on his face disregarded the tone. After another small chuckle escaped from cry's lips, he left the room, heading twords the front door.

England was weird, at least by Cry's standards. It wasn't like a whole different planet, but it was just...weird. For example, people drove on the opposite sides from America. He briefly wondered if American's ever got confused and ended up in accidents, before dismissing the thought.  
>He pulled his phone out of his green hoodie, and checked the time- 12:50. It was noon, and twenty minutes since he left the room. He sighed before pocketing the devise, ready to head back in. He was stopped, however, when he saw the mailman walking up to Minx's home, carrying a rather large package.<p>

The mailman spotted Cry. "Hello, are you-"he checked a clipboard quickly, scanning for a name "Michelle? Or Michael? I don't have my glasses, so I can't quite read the name properly-" Cry interrupted the mailman.

"I'm not Minx, but I can get her, if you like."The mailman nodded lightly. Cry opened the door and yelled in the home for Minx. There was cursing, and a loud bang, but Minx did arrive at the door.

"What is it? I just hurt my fucking leg getting up from the chair." Minx snapped, rubbing her lower right calf.

"Oh, sorry,then. But,um,there is mail for you." Cry pointed leisurely at the mailman, who in turn waved lightly.

Minx eyed the box curiously. "I didn't order anything, so what's in the box?" The mailman shrugged.

"It says to deliver to this address, right here,"The mailman showed Minx the clipboard"I'm just doing my job. So, please sign on the dotted line. Who knows,though, maybe it's a love gift from a secret admirer!" Minx scowled lightly on that- seeing as how she was already engaged to Krism. But, none the less, she signed on the line.

"Here, can I just have the box?" The mailman nodded, and handed her the box. "Thank you."She said, shifting her way back in. Cry saw this, and followed her in, closing the door in the mailman's face.

Once back in the living room, Minx showed everyone the rather large box, before opening it. Inside there was a game- as well as eight controllers. The game was called 'Would you like to be a kid?', and had a picture of a small blond headed child on the cover, holding out a red rose happily. Noone knew what to say, but Pewds broke the silence.

"Minx...you got a weird fetish we don't know about?" Marzia slapped his arm angrily.

"Be nice!" She scolded, a small frown on her usually happy face.

Noone seemed to be phased by this.

"Bebe, that looks like a kid's game," Krism spoke up now, and tilted her head cutely to the side, but her bloody red eye still seeming to glare around the room. "Why did you order it?"

"I didn't, someone must have sent it." The room fell silent.

"Hey, maybe someone did it as a prank." Came Ken's opinion. The rest shrugged in light agreement, but prank or not- they knew Minx's address, which worried some of them.

"Weird ass prank, if you ask me. Why can't we do it like the 90's? Flaming dog shit," Chilled was talking now, his feet laying on the chair minx was previously sitting. Everyone gave Chilled confused glances though once he mentioned the flaming poop. "It was funny, besides, it was popular in the 90's." he didn't seem fazed by the stares.

"Well, why don't we play it?" Cry asked "There are eight remotes, we can't decide on a game- and this one just magically shows up. Besides, I am a little curious on whats in it." The others nodded in agreement. And luckily for them, the game work on a play station, which Minx had.  
>The placed the game in, and they only saw a blind flash of white.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What is going on, my homos? Here are some character descriptions of rough drafts of chibi you tubers:<strong>

**Cryaotic: An oversized green hoodie that arms size reach the floor. His hair is still spiky with the mask's curl, but the mask is sucking on a green pacifier. He wears shorts under the sweater, but it just cannot be seen.**

**Minx: She wears a small pink sleeveless dress, with little ugg boots. Her hair is shoulder length, and still has the purple streak.**

**Pewdiepie: Wears a starched light blue shirt with khakis that are rolled up at the ankles. His hair is in the same position, but has a small ponytail on the bottom. He also has his head phones- which seem to be a size too big.**

**Krism: A large red turtle neck, to which she has to roll up the sleeves. Her hair reaches mid-back, but pulled into a ponytail. Red eye still there. Black skirt underneath the turtle neck.**

**Ken: A blood Orange shirt with his logo on it, knee length jean shorts. His hair is still curly, and he has the bear hat. The bear hat is sucking on a blue pacifier.**

**Marzia: A pure white dress with a black collar, and black bow. The dress reaches her feet. Her hair is pulled into twin pigtails.**

**Chilled: A black tank top with shorts. His hair is still in his curly mess, and he still has his Mario cap. His shoes are regular.**

**You should know who a majority these are. You also should know where they are from, so you can probably guess who is going to who.**


	2. A closet

**I need to stop this. I'm writing too much.**

**~Cryaotic's POV~**

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. All around me was darkness, as though it was the night, but it had been early in the morning moments before. Or.. at least I think it was moments. I must have passed out, I knew this, but for how long?

I moved my arms around me, and tried to see if I could figure out where I was. I just felt walls all around me, and I started to hyperventilate. "Calm down, Cry. Its not like someone kidnapped you... Is it?" I felt around once more, walls were just around me again. "OK, now I can panic..."  
>I continued to hyperventilate as I moved around the small room, feeling a way for an exit. All I could feel were walls, nothing else in with me, meaning everyone else was separated. I was alone.<p>

Once I realized this, I stopped in my moving. Noone was with me, so noone could help me. I whimpered softly, as I scooted closer twords a corner. I really couldn't help it, it was like a natural reflex. I felt like a child scared of a boogeyman, but my parents were not here to console me.  
>I started to cry silently, hiccups escaping from my mouth at certain times. I buried my head into my arms, trying to muffle the sound- but it just seemed to make it louder.<p>

Suddenly light filled the room, and I looked up from my little curled ball. Standing in front of me was a tall, pure gray creature, its body slick, and the eyes bloody red. It didn't seem to have a mouth- but yet it spoke.

"What the fuck?" It said, looking at me...curiously? I couldn't tell.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice being higher than before.

"Who are you?" The thing asked, tilting its large head. I couldn't help but shrink back at its red eyes- which was strange, considering I hung out with Krism, and have no problem with her eye.

"I'm Cryaotic, who are you?" My voice was stuttering, but I didn't care. If I can find an opening, I can run away from this.. thing. What was it? An alien? It looks like one from those cheesy 60's movies.

"Tony," He said simply, before looking around him. He pulled out a devise from behind him- _where did that come from exactly?- _and fiddled with some of the buttons, before a bright light passed over my body. He examined the devise as a loud 'ding' sounded. "You seem to be..." He paused as he kept examining the devise.  
>His large red eyes suddenly seemed to get wider, as he grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the closet. Once I was out of the dark, I finally realized something- 'Tony' wasn't tall. I was short, which quickly made me think of 'Would you like to be a kid?'<p>

My eyes widened at this, and I quickly panicked. _What if I did get turned into a kid?! _I started struggling angrily against the grip the 'alien'. He seemed to become annoyed with my struggling, he tightened his grip and continued to drag me around the place. Feeling even more panicked, I did the first thing that came to mind- I bit him.

The alien hissed in pain as he retracted his hand, checking it for any marks. I quickly made a break for it- running as fast as my now short legs could carry me. I heard the alien yell after me, as well as a loud string of curses- but I kept running, no longer even caring where I would end up.  
>I bumped into something not long after, and fell flat on my butt. I started to rub it in pain, and I heard a voice above me.<p>

"Are you ok, lil' dude?" I looked up to see a blond haired, blue eyed man with a bomber jacket. The man squatted down to meet my height. I noticed now how he had glasses.

"..." I didn't say anything. I don't know why, I just felt intimidated. I felt around my head for my mask, now hoping it was there to hide. It was there, and I pulled it over my face, hiding from his face. I couldn't see all that well, but I honestly didn't care. I just don't want to be here.

I heard footsteps, and I panicked. It was probably the alien again! I shot up from the floor, and quickly tried to escape, but the man I bumped into grabbed me, and held me up- away from the floor. "Tony, my main- woah, whats wrong with your arm?" The man said, probably referring to the alien.

"_Fucking fucking, bitch, cunt!" _Came the response. The man seemed to let out a small gasp at the alien's language.  
>"Tony, little ears!" The man covered my ears, wrapping an arm around my waist, while his two hands covered my ears.<p>

All I heard after that was gargled noises, and loud yelling. Until finally;

"HE'S A WHAT?!" The man dropped me from shock, and I hit my butt again. He quickly panicked lightly- seeing as he just dropped me- And quickly scooped me up again. Making my head lay on his shoulder,while he whispered various things to the alien, and rubbed my back.  
>I felt drowsy now, and my eye lids seem to close more and more. Maybe it was because I was a kid now? Actually... This whole time...I seemed to react to various things such as a child would...<p>

Is it affecting my mind?

I couldn't ponder it anymore- my eyelids closed, and I silently drifted off to sleep.

**Ok, listen, before you say he's 'Ooc', I want to say- all the you tubers will be ooc from time to time. The child side of them may react to certain situations, and these feelings would be strong- over powering their original personality.  
>Imagine it like Danny Phantom. Danny is a separate being, and can posses a person for a certain amount of time, and make them act like something too, before the person's will power repels him out. This concept is much like how I'm writing.<strong>

**Cry also only realized when he was a kid because he thought of his height, and the fact that the game said 'would you like to be a kid?'  
>But I just want to ask- how come noone noticed one thing I wrote in the earlier chapter? There was eight remotes- but only seven people who played. Someone else will later join, but I want to ask; who do you think it should be?<strong>

**Seananners-**

**GassyMexican-**

**Yamimash-**

**Markiplier-**

**Dlive-**

**Ohmwreaker-**

**You guys can vote, ok?**


	3. A field of green

**ok, so I have no idea why you guys enjoy this story, but I'm very glad you do! Anyway, here are the votes so far;  
><strong>**Seananners- 0  
><strong>**GassyMexican- 0  
><strong>**Yamimash- 0  
><strong>**Markiplier- 3  
><strong>**Dlive- 0  
><strong>**Ohm- 0  
>Who will arrive next will be decided after everyone's intro's.<strong>

******~Minx Pov~**

When I first opened my eyes, I was hit by light. I quickly shut them again, and attempted to sit up. My hands instantly stung, and I felt something wet. I hissed in pain, before cautiously opening my eyes to look at my hands.  
>They were cut and bloody, and dirt with small pebbles managed to worm there way in.<br>I silently cursed, before looking around me, hoping for something that could help with the bleeding.

I realized then I was in a large field. The grass was long and green, looking even lovelier when the sun hit them. There was flowers in various groups too, giving the area a nice, calm, atmosphere. It would have been nice, if I didn't know where I was.  
><em>"Did I get kidnapped?" <em>I muttered to myself, glancing all around me. "Who puts a kidnapped person in a field? I could run away easily! This person didn't think this through..." I shook my head lightly, before I realized that I was judging a kidnapper. I sighed to myself. "Talking to myself is so natural... maybe I should stop let's plays for a while.."

I glanced back at my hands, my purple bangs covering part of my face. The cuts were pretty bad, some going deep, but others seemed pretty shallow. If I had something to cover them with, that might help.  
>I looked around once more, before letting out a loud groan.<p>

I thought I would find something conveniently placed- as though I was in a video game! I think I have been playing too much, lately... I lightly sighed.

"Have to get these bandaged, though." I started patting myself down, gently- my hands still have cuts- for anything I could use, and found something interesting.

My boobs were gone.

"Wait, what?!" I continued to pat myself down, harder this time- and ignoring the searing pain- and started examining my body- hoping nobody was near me. But, my body looked like that of a child's. What happened?!  
>I spotted a river nearby, and quickly rushed to it, trying to keep my hands from hurting even more.<p>

My reflection was not one I was used to. What looked back at me was a small child, that had a scared expression on her face- er, my face. My bangs were still purple, and my eyes were now a dark green, instead of its usual brown. I was wearing a pink dress, with red splashes on it- or was that blood?- and ugg boots.

My mind flickered to the video game, and I thought of the child on the cover.  
>"Oh god, please no..." I let out a shaky breath. The reflection did the same. I blinked my eyes- so did the reflection.<p>

I seen enough, I quickly walked away from the pond. Walking back to the spot I originally woke up in, I sat down. I didn't know what to do. I could try to find civilization, but it was like my body just... shut down.  
>I wanted to do nothing except cry and sleep.<br>..Cry?

...Cry...

...Cry!

What happened to them?! Cry, Felix, Marzia, Chilled, Ken, and Bebe! They weren't around me, so something must have happened! Having this realization, my body immediately stood. I glanced anxiously around me, before I started yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Cry? Ken? Krism? Bebe?" I only called out a few of their names, before I started running around. "Marzia? Felix? Chilled?" My eyes started to water, as I realized noone was around me. "Anyone?! Please!" My voice was yelling now, and cracked abit at the end.  
>"Please...I don't want to be alone...not again..." I whispered, looking around me again, tears threatening to spill.<p>

"Hello?" A voice called from behind me. I jumped from surprise, and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands- can't have anyone know I was crying. I turned around when I was done.

In front of me now was a young man, probably in his early twenties, with bright blond hair, and emerald green eyes. He also had-holy crap. Are those his eyebrows? He needs to learn how to use tweezers, because I don't think what's on his face can be classified as eyebrows.

"H-hello." My voice came slightly more shaky than I would like it- but that was fine for now. The man squatted down, low enough to reach my level.

"What's your name?" He asked, seeming curious. I hesitated. I can't tell him my real name- I already had a stalker who turned me into a kid, I don't need another.

"...M-minx.." The man smiled kindly when I said my name. He didn't really seem fazed by the fact that I hesitated, at all.

"'Minx', what a lovely name! It means 'cunning girl' in English, you know?" _Of course I bloody fucking know, I picked it out, after all!_

"Ah~" I acted like an impressed child, and the man smile turned a little bigger. He really does believe I was a child, but in this body, I suppose I am.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland." The man held out a hand for me to take. I shook my head, and hid my hands behind my back- they were now caked with dried blood.

"Ok, Awthur!" I said happily. The man seemed to have a pained look in his eyes for a brief moment, before it completely vanished. I wasn't even fully sure that I had seen it. Arthur look around the meadow curiously.

"Say... where exactly are your parents?" _Is he trying to bloody kidnap me?!_

"I..I-" I honestly didn't know what to say. I wanted to run away, and keep trying to look for my friends, and fiance, but apart of me told me to stay. Arthur wore a small sad expression, and glanced around the field again.

"Would you like to come to my home? We can find where you belong there." He scratched the back of his head nervously, as though he wanted to give comfort, but didn't know how to. I was about to refuse, but my head nodded yes.

"I would like that..." I muttered. Arthur nodded and stood, holding out a hand for me to take. My hands were still bloody, and my whole conscious screamed at me to run away, to go and hide, but my body did not listen. My hand automatically grabbed his, and he seemed abit shocked.  
>"What is in your hand, Minx?" Arthur asked, breaking the grasp to get a better look. I just avoided his gaze.<p>

"I-I slipped, and fell. My hands are cut." The excuse was lame- but he bought it.

"Ah, then we should clean it, correct. Perhaps I should carry you- I wouldn't want your hand to get even more infected because you touched my own hand."

My head nodded lightly. Arthur scooped me up, as though I was simply a toy, and not a human, and began to walk. It was peaceful, and Arthur was rather warm. I snuggled closer to his body, and closed my eyes. A simple nap wouldn't hurt anyone right?  
>...Right...<p>

_WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T SLEEP NOW! WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS!_

_...They can wait just a little while longer, can't they? I'm so tired..._

_STOP SLEEPING! WE NEED TO FIND THEM!_

_...They'll be fine..._

And like that, I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**And**** that is the end of minx's chapter.**

**Now, at the end, you probably noticed how she acted like a young girl, but didn't think one. Minx seems like a very confident person- and wouldn't get scared easily in a situation such as this.  
>(Minx is so awesome she would probably scare the people away)<br>But the child came out because she was afraid of being abducted. She knew she couldn't do anything serious as a child, and so the child in her came through.  
>..Unfortunately, it seems like the child in her is very naive...<strong>

**Sorry for short chapters, but hey- im updating!**


	4. Who the hell is he?

**It's a small world after all~**

**No new votes, so the statistics are still the same as the last chapter.**

~Krism pov~

I woke up to the sound of light snoring. The snoring wasn't so much as what woke me up,instead it was the light ramblings of someone saying 'Tomato', 'Lovi', and 'So cute~'.  
>So, I woke up, and I looked around. I couldn't pinpoint where I was because the surroundings were unfamiliar. But the last I remembered, I was at Bebe's house my friends, and I knew for a fact this wasn't a guest room.<p>

I scrunched up my face in confusion, as I tried to sit up on whatever I was laying on. The thing I was laying on let out a rather large groan. I looked down in both shock and confusion.  
>Under me was a man, maybe about 20-25 years of age, with lightly tanned skin, and curly brown hair. He kept muttering under his breath about something, and his face scrunched up with confusion, before relaxing and drooling.<p>

I raised an eyebrow.

I have never seen this man before in my life, at least of what I know of, but here he was, sleeping peacefully, and with me on top of him.

The light blush that crept on my face was something I couldn't help.

I wasn't attracted to him, he was cute, but I'm not really interested in guys, but that I woke up on top of him, was enough to make anyone blush.  
>I tried to shuffle as quietly as I could off the man's body, only to find that my limbs felt weird. Sneaking a quick glance at my arms, I noticed how my arm was smaller, and chubbier.<p>

"What?" I whispered, wiggling my fingers, confirming that the arm was mine. "This makes no sense whatsoever." I let out a small groan, and continued to try to climb off the man.  
>I was near the edge, about ready to get off, when the man turned to face me, making the bed shift. I feel off from the sudden movement, and hit the ground with a loud 'THUD'.<p>

_'Goddamn that hurts. Can't he warn me? Wait, dammit, I had a dumb thought.' _I rubbed my body for any injures. That bed seemed taller than most beds...  
>That's when it hit me.<p>

That bed was not taller, I was _shorter._ Well, more so than before... I looked around cautiously, and spotted a floor length mirror. A small Hispanic girl looked back at me, her brown hair put into a high pigtail, and her red-eye glaring. She wore a red oversize turtle neck, and she was frowning.

I blinked once.

Twice...

"Is that me?" I whispered, walking closer to the mirror, the reflection did the same. I bit my lip, and glanced nervously around the room, to where the man was still sleeping.  
>"That still doesn't explain how I woke up on that man... Did I get kidnapped?" I raised an eyebrow as the man stirred.<p>

Suddenly a loud shrill filled the room, and I nearly jumped from my skin hearing the sound. My eyes darted all around the room, and I realized it was a phone. More specifically the man's phone. I panicked, and immediately dove under the bed, hoping to not get caught.

I was just in time too, for soon after I was under the bed, the man started talking.

"Hola?" He asked in Spanish. '_So he's Latino, that's not really useful...'_

"Ah~? I wasn't asleep, I was resting my eyes, Lovi!" _'Wasn't 'Lovi' who he was muttering under his sleep? What kind of dreams are you having, mister?'_

"Si...Si... Lo sientos, I'll be there... no need to be harsh! _Looovviiii~" __'What...?'_

After that, the man was silent, as was the room. There was a small love-stuck sigh, before I saw the man's feet fly over the right side of the bed. He stood up, and began walking around the room, over to where the mirror was.  
>My eyes widened.<p>

The mirror! I could still see my reflection, even if I was under the bed! Imagine if he notices?! Oh, this is gonna suck...

I shifted my small body to try to go deeper under the bed. I bumped into something behind me, and I couldn't push it any further back. I assumed it was the wall, and tried to hide as much as I could, but the faint glow of my red-eye still reflected in the mirror.  
>I closed that eye.<p>

The man started walking around the room, humming a small tune, before stopping beside the bed. My heart quickened in pace as I realized his legs were not all that far from me. I bit my lip nervously.

The man's legs walked over to the door, the door opened, and he left. I let out a shaky breath, and began to shimmy my way out from under the bed. Once I was out, I stretched, my bones letting out a satisfying crack.  
>I walked slowly to the door, and opened it. I heard nothing, so I slowly stepped out, ready to run in-case the man came back.<p>

I began to walk down a long hallway slowly, my brain trying to process where I was. My eyes always seemed to flicker to any painting I saw, but it was like I wasn't really controlling it.  
>It was strange, but I tried to not pay attention to this small...drawback?<p>

_'I guess you can call it a drawback...'_

My feet kept guiding me, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. If I can just find an exit, I would take it in a heartbeat.  
>I fell backwards.<p>

I rubbed my behind irritably, and glanced up to what I bumped into...

...Only to see the man again, wearing a confused expression.

_"Crap..." _I whispered, jumping up to my feet, and quickly sprinting down the other way. I heard the man call after me, in both Spanish and English, but I was too busy with TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM HIM.

The hallway split soon after, I glanced both right and left, before hearing the man's footsteps drawing nearer. Immediately, I bolted down the right hall, the man hot on my tail. I growled lightly, as I turned my head back over my shoulder, only to see he was _extremely _close now.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" I yelled, my paranoia making my voice raise higher.

"Please, just stop!" He yelled back. He was getting too close, my breath was becoming more shaky, well, even more because I was running.

"NO WAY!" I yelled back, attempting to loose him as I took a sharp turn to the right. He was slowed, as he was not expecting me to turn, but quickly followed back on my tail.  
>'<em>At this rate, he's going to catch me! I know he is!'<em>

"Please stop! ¡Por favor!" He yelled again.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" I yelled angrily, also speaking in Spanish. He seemed shocked by this, but I didn't pay any mind. I just stuck out my tongue childishly.

I fell back again, and I instantly winced. Once more, I looked up to what I bumped into, and I saw a vase on a pedistal wobbling, before it fell.

_"Aw fuck."_ The vase hit me, and my body fell limp.

**I really don't think Krism would get scared easily, I think she would be strategical about it, and weigh her options.  
>She is like a military woman.<strong>

**..To bad the child is very goofy.**


End file.
